The Mikalsons
by lovebooks12
Summary: What if Rebekah had a twin sister ? When Rebekah and Arianna were born ,their older brother Kol promised himself he would never be friends with them. This is a story about how siblings will always look out for each other, no matter what.Please Review!:D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do **not** own any of the TVD characters.

Please read and Review**. **Reading reviews makes writing the story worthwhile**, **so please take the time to review with any comments,but please dont be to harsh! This is my first fanfiction, so may not be very good, but i have done my best. Hope you enjoy and thankyou for reading :D ! **The story doesnt really stick to the origanal story line, so if you dont like my twist on it then sorry. **

Prologue

Kol Mikalson looked down at his baby two baby sisters.

Rebekah and Arianna.

"What do you think of them?" His Father, Miakel asked his youngest son.

Kol shrugged. "Their nothing special "

"What do you mean? "Their nothing special". Miakel mimicked Kol's childish voice. "There the most beautiful things since your mother." Miakel stared adoringly down at his twin daughters.

Kol's brow formed a angry frown. "You never looked at me like that!" Kol's voice trembled with the threat of tears. Miakel looked at Kol. "Don't cry, Kol! You're not a baby anymore. " Miakel said cruelly. "Now go and play with your brothers." He pushed him outside roughly.

"I' am only four" Kol cried. Kol decide that he was going to be very, very mean to his new baby sisters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

"Kol!" A small blonde girl shouted. Her hands were firmly placed on her small hips. She shouted again as she stamped her foot on the floor. "Kol! "Kol came running as soon as he heard his baby sister call.

Despite his promise that he was going to be very mean to his baby sisters, he couldn't. Since the first time he held Rebekah and she had smiled her first smile at him, they had been inseparable. Rebekah's twin, Arianna was a different case. Kol didn't like Arianna. She was the complete opposite to Rebekah, personality and looks.

Where Rebekah was blonde, tanned and blue eyed, Arianna was brown and coppery, pale and green eyed. Their personalities were just has different has their looks. Rebekah was selfish, demanding and spoilt (because of Kol). The only people Rebekah was nice too was Kol, Arianna and her mother and her father. Strangers had no hope. On the other hand, Arianna was sweet, caring and just kind. She would put anyone's needs before her own, even though she was only five. Where Rebekah had Kol, Arianna had Elijah, the second eldest Mikalson child.

"What is it baby sis?" Kol asked, picking Rebekah up and spinning her around, wiping the frown of her face. Rebekah giggled. Kol placed her back on the floor. "Well? "

"I want to go horse riding. " Rebekah said beaming up at her older brother.

"Here we go "Kol thought. " I'm sorry Bekah, but Elijah took Arianna out on the horse." Kol told her. He braced himself for the tantrum.

"But it's my birthday! " Rebekah screamed. Tears began running down her angry face.

"I know." Kol said trying to divert the tantrum." As soon as they get back, we will go on the longest ride ever and we will go to our special place. How's that sound? "

Rebekah frowned, but she had stopped crying. "Fine, but play with me in till they get back, please?" Rebekah said, batting her eyelashes at her big brother.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Of course, what else would I possible do with my day, sis? " Kol said. Rebekah clapped her hands together.

"Good. " She said.

"What do you want to do? " Kol asked. Rebekah thought for a while. Kol laughed at her small face which was contorted into a deep look of concentration. "Lets go swimming! "she finally said.

"Bekah, you can't swim and last time I took you swimming, Father gave me hell! " Kol said. "He shook is head no way. "

"Please! " She whined. She was not about to give up.

"No Rebekah! If you want to go so badly, ask Klaus "Kol said angrily. He loved his sister with his life, but sometimes she was so selfish.

"I don't want Klaus! " She said sulkily. "It's my birthday Kol and I want to go swimming. " A small trickled down her face.

Kol sighed. He shouldn't give in so easily. "Fine, lets go. " Kol bent down and Rebekah jumped on his back they set of for the river near their village.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you an idiot, Kol?" Miakel shouted at him. Kol carried looking at the river where five year old sister had nearly drowned.

"Answer me!" Miakel shouted into Kol's wet face.

"Yes. I'm an idiot." Kol whispered. He hated himself. He couldn't believe that his beautiful bay sister had nearly died because of him.

Kol wasn't expecting the punch that his father delivered hi. Kol groaned and didn't bother getting up. Esther, their mother, let out a small whimper, Rebekah screamed and jumped out of her mothers arms and ran to her big brother. Kol lay still as Rebekah threw her small body over his, as she tried to protect him from their father's blows. "Please, father. Stop! It wasn't his fault. "Rebekah screamed

"Of course it was his fault Bekah. He shouldn't have taken you swimming." Klaus said. Finn and Elijah nodded their heads in agreement. The other four siblings had come running when they had heard screaming. Finn had been the first on there and he dragged Rebekah out of the river.

"Father, Bekah was in the middle of the river. Kol knows it deep and the river is fast there." Finn told his father.

"I agree with Finn, father. Maybe Kol shouldn't be allowed to look after Rebekah on his own." Elijah . He was holding on to Arianna's hand tightly, scared that she was going to jump into the river and drown.

"Yes, I'll consider that Elijah. Thank you"Miakel said thoughtfully.

"Father" A small voice said. Miakel didn't hear Arianna. Elijah looked down at her begging her not to say anything. He tightened is grip on her hand." Please , Elijah." Arianna said looking up at him with big green eyes. Elijah gave in and let her go. "Father!" Arianna said louder.

Miakel spun around " yes ?" Miakel saw Arianna stood there looking a bit frightened but still brave. His heart softened. "What is it baby? "

" Don't be mad at Kol. Please father /" Arianna walked over to Kol. He was sat up by now. He placed her small hand on Kol's shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes. " Arianna said.

Miakel looked at his daughter. She was so pretty". Miakel thought. Her copper hair was tied in a loose pony tail; stray curls framed her plumb pretty face. Her big green eyes her framed with long, dark lashes. Her rosy cheeks had a fine splattering of light freckles.

"Please father, let Kol off. He won't do it again. You don't want him punished do you Rebekah" Arianna looked at her twin sister. Rebekah shook her head.

Miakel stared and thought for a while and finally muttered no and stormed off.

Arianna began walking back to Elijah when Kol grabbed her hand. "Thank you. That was very kind of you Annie. "Kol stood there smiling. Arianna was very surprised. Only people that liked her called her Annie. Kol didn't like her.

"You're my brother Kol. Even if you don't like me, I love you. I can't help it. I love every member of my family, even Bekah." Arianna said with a small smile.

"If you get to know her she's not that bad. Kol said defending his sister.

"Same here Kol. I'm not that bad when you get to know me. "

"I'll get to know you then. " Kol said simply.

Arianna skipped back to Elijah. "What did Kol want? ?" he asked

"Oh nothing ".


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i havent been able to upload new chapters as quick as i would like to becuase i have exams coming up and have to revise, but after the 16th of may i should upload more often. Enjoy and review please. I do not own any of the VD characters, except Arianna. **

* * *

(Arianna and Rebekah are 15 and Kol is 18. )

"How you feeling "Kol asked, as he walked into his sisters room.

"Fine" Arianna said. Kol stopped and stared. What he saw took his breath away.

Arianna was wearing a simple, flowing white dress. Her arms were covered in a white lace sleeve. The dress moved gracefully whenever she moved. Her hair was down a flowing round her shoulders in natural waves.

"You look beautiful, Annie. " Kol said, taking her hand and spinning her around, the dress moving gracefully before settling back onto her body. He kissed her on the cheek. "I don't want you to get married, Annie." He said stroking her cheek.

"Why?" Arianna said taking his hand and kissed it.

"Because in a few days you won't be mine and I want to be the only man in your life. I had only just gotten rid of Elijah and I had you to myself." Kol said, clearly upset.

Arianna tried to console her big brother. "You still have Bekah." She said kissing her hand again.

Kol laughed. "She hates me now. When I started getting to know you, she got jealous. You know that, she would not speak you for ages. "

Arianna nodded. "Make it up to her."

"How? " Kol asked, sitting down on her bed.

Arianna joined him. "You'll find a way, you always do. "

Arianna sighed and rubbed her forehead.

Kol looked at her for a while. "Are you okay? "

Arianna shook her head. "No" she whispered.

"What's wrong? " Kol said, taking Annie's face in his hands.

Arianna stared to weep.

"Its okay, it's alright. " Kol soothed as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I don't want to get married, Kol. " Arianna cried.

"Why? " Kol asked

"Because I don't love him. I...I love you. "

Kol strared at Arianna. How could she? They were brother and sister! He jerked away for her touch

"Stay away from me, you freak! " Kol spat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if anyone felt uncomfortable when Arianna told Kol she loved him, but this chapter will hopefully make you understand how she can love him. Please enjoy and review, but dont be to harsh. I'm new to this whole writing thing and still trying to get into the flow of how to make a story good and worth me or comment if you have any tips on how to improve the story.**_

_**I'll stop talking now and let you read the chapter. **_

_**Thankyou :D **_

* * *

Kol looked at Arianna. He was disgusted. The only love he felt towards her was in a sibling way.

"I have to tell you something, Kol. " Arianna said

"What is it?" Kol asked in a disgusted tone.

Arianna let a tear fall down her cheek. She disgusted him.

"I'm not your sister. " Arianna said quietly "But you can't tell anyone else. Do you promise?" Arianna said urgently.

Arianna panicked. "Why did I tell him?" Arianna thought "Esther told me in confidence and I have betrayed her!"

"What?" Kol said looking confused "How?"

"Let me explain, please Kol. "Arianna said trying to calm Kol down.

Kol's emotion ran wild. Confusion was the first thing he felt, then that turned to betrayal for being lied to , then anger and finally pure hatred for this one person. She had ruined their relationship forever. He would never be able to look at her in the same way.

"Explain then! " Kol almost shouted.

"Rebekah is your sister. " Arianna started to explain. "Have you ever noticed that I look like no one in this family, isn't it a bit strange that me and my twin sister share no similar features? "

Kol nodded "Yes"

"I asked Esther why I didn't look like any of you, when I was about six. She said that we all turn out differently. Of course I wasn't satisfied with that answer. I ignored her for months, until she finally gave up and told me that my mother had abandoned me when I was born. Miakel found me in the woods, a few hours before Rebekah was born. They decide to keep me and tell everyone Esther had twins. "Arianna finished.

She stared at Kol for a reaction. "I haven't thought of you brother in a long time Kol. In nine years, I haven't thought of you as a brother. "Arianna almost pleaded with Kol, desperation entering her voice.

"What and you think I love you, in the same away. I have always thought of you as a sister and the way you feel about me makes me feel disgusting and repulsed at the sight of you! "Kol screamed at Arianna.

He was standing by the door now, trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"Come near me again and I will tell everyone about how you feel. " Kol spat. He walked from the room, leaving Arianna sobbing on her bed.

She felt lonely and defeated. The one person she loved hated her.


	6. Author's Note

Hi guys, I've kind of lost all my inspiration and really do not know where to go with the story! If any one has any ideas or suggestion, I would be so grateful. So at the moment I'm moving on to other stories (mostly hunger games- my new obsession!)

Sorry to anyone that is following the story, but I will try and come up another chapter soon


End file.
